Little Angel
by Zozo2001
Summary: This is a oneshot and a sequel to 'Say Hello'. This follows the day that will change their lives forever...Please read and review guys! Fourtris ;)


**Before you read - this story was requested by Ayla L. Reintjes - Thanks Ayla! Also, this is a sequel to 'Say Hello', so you might wanna read that first. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Honestly guys, do you really think I'm Veronica Roth?**

Tris P.O.V.

Oh my God! The pain is literally unbearable.

The only thing that keeps me going is the thought that soon my baby will be in my arms.

Tobias has been amazing. He's been there every step of the way - from stupid morning sickness to those days when I literally couldn't do anything. He's going to be an amazing dad, no matter how much feels like he may turn into Marcus. I know he won't. He's incapable of being anything like that man.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream, clenching Tobias' hand so hard it starts to turn purple.

"Tris." I hear. Tobias.

"I'm so sorry," I say, slowly letting go of his hand, as I look into those deep blue eyes that I first fell for oh so long ago. That must of hurt.

"No, it's ok. I meant, are you okay?" Tobias asks, looking worried. He is so selfless, worrying about me when that so obviously hurt him. Except, then again, maybe it's no so selfless, maybe it's just brave - hiding the pain.

Tobias once told me that bravery and selflessness weren't all that different. I know what he means now.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll be fine." I say, smiling softly, just before a wave of pain hits me again and the smile falls from my face. I try not to squeeze too hard this time.

Oh I can't wait for this to be over.

Once I had told Tobias I was pregnant, we went to get an ultrasound. It was amazing, we got to see our little baby - this tiny jelly-bean of a person that we had created. But we decided we wanted the gender of our baby to be a surprise.

So here I am. The pain is finally over and I'm about to see my baby. I'm about to see my little angel.

"Here you go Tris," The nurse says, handing me my child. "You're baby girl is completely healthy, congratulations."

I look over at Tobias and see tears in his eyes that surely must be mirrored in mine. Finally, I look down at my beautiful little girl. Her eyes are a deep, dreamy blue, just like Tobias'. Her face though, is the same shape as mine, and she is sooo tiny. I wonder if she'll have Tobias' hair or mine. She's perfect.

"Can I hold her?" Tobias asks.

"Oh, of course!" I carefully hand our little angel to Tobias. It's hard though, I feel very protective of this tiny little being that we created, and I don't want to let her go already.

"What are you going to name her?" The nurse asks. "It's alright if you need some time."

I look at Tobias for confirmation, we decided on names beforehand - one for a boy, and one for a girl.

"Her name is Imogen Rose Eaton." I say, smiling uncontrollably. We thought about putting my mother's name in her name as well, but decided against it. As much as I love my mother, Immie should get to be her own person.

If we had had a boy, his name would have been Jasper Miles Eaton. Hopefully we'll get to name a little boy that one day.

"That's a beautiful name." The nurse says, interrupting my thoughts. "Well, I have to go and attend to another ward, however Tris, you and Imogen need to stay here for the next few weeks. Tobias, feel free to come and go as you wish. Just press that call button if anything happens or you need anything." And with that, she wisks herself away.

"She's gorgeous, just like her mother."

I turn around to see Tobias has moved and is sitting on the bed next to me, cradling Imogen's tiny head. I blush at his words. I learnt long ago that there is no point in me arguing against Tobias calling me beautiful, I will never win. I just don't get it, I'm not beautiful, but Imogen definitely is.

"She is beautiful." I say, ignoring Tobias' compliment. In my peripheral vision I see him nodding his head, but I don't turn, instead I just look down at my little angel.

"She's perfect." Tobias says. "And we made her."

I nod and continue to look at Immie. Before long I'm yawning and Tobias is gently taking Imogen from me so that I can lie down. I press the call button and await the frantic rush of the nurse.

Before I slip into sweet dreams though, I lean over and kiss the top of my little girls' head, and the the lips of my one true love.

"I love you Imogen Rose Eaton." I say. "You too Tobias."

Smiling, Tobias replies, "I love you both my beautiful girls."

And then I am met with dreams of a perfect future that I am sure to lead.

 **Soo, how'd you like? Remember - I'm always open to story ideas! And please review guys!**

 **Zx**


End file.
